


Caffeine Boy

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and for meanie, i am a sucker for college aus, or just mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo has a 7am lesson. So does Mingyu. And Mingyu makes an horrible decision that involves caffeine in large amounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a little something that was inspired by the tumblr post  
> "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"
> 
> 30-06-17: Edited and redone after a long while, read again if you want to. Thank you

Wonwoo hated college. He absolutely hated it. And what he hated most of all was his 7am classes. Who even came up with the idea of having classes before 9? And who was evil enough to want to be up so early.

To be woken up by your alarm clock at 6.40 am after a night of finishing off a paper about economic growth in the future and falling asleep at 3 am is like being in hell. Wonwoo had barely managed to pull on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before grabbing his bag off the floor before leaving his room. He had ignored the cold December weather, rain had been the choice today, and he had trudged across campus and into his lecture hall when there was 10 minutes left.

He slumped down into a seat and looked around the room. He pushed up his glasses with his knuckle when he tried to dig out the dust from his eyes. When he looked around again he frowned, how could some people even bother to dress well or even be happy and chatty so early in the morning.

Wonwoo did his best to not fall down on the table and sleep, his fingers were gripping the sides of the table and he was trying to keep his eyes open by mere force. He glanced over at the clock, 6.55, and then he looked over at the person who had shuffled into the seat beside him and dumped their things around the seat.

Wonwoo watched the male beside him, he had seen him around a few times before but never put more attention on him. The boy was tall, Wonwoo wondered if he was taller than himself, and he wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and his hair was standing at every direction, as if he had been swallowed and then spat out by a tornado. He looked as if he had literally just got out of bed, except for the clothes.

The boy sat down beside Wonwoo with a sigh falling from his lips and he placed his coffe thermos on the table before lifting up his bag to his lap. He pulled out his computer, a few pens and a notebook before pulling out a can of monster energy drink and setting it beside the coffeethermos.

Wonwoo continued watching the boy, not caring that he was pretty much staring, and he watched the boy’s long fingers first unscrew the lid of the thermos before popping open the energy drink. Wonwoo watched the brownhaired male pour all of his energydrink into the coffee, his eyes widening and he looked up at his face to find the brownhaired male looking straight at him.

The energy drink was set down and the brownhaired male swirled the cup of coffee energy drink mix before smiling. “I’m gonna die” he said and then Wonwoo watched as he drank it.

The whole thing.

Without stopping.

The thermos was put down and Wonwoo felt his eye twitch and he was about to tell the other that he made a huge mistake when he noticed his professor walking in and he chose to turn torward the front and listen.

Throught the whole lesson he couldn’t help but keep glancing over at the brunett beside him. So far he couldn’t see anything happening to the brunett but when the lecture ended he was gathering his own things and he looked over at the brunett, trying to decide if he should talk to him or not. He saw his fingers shake, hands antsy while he packed his things before someone seemed to call his name since he turned to the door before heading that way.

Mingyu eh?

~

Wonwoo saw Mingyu the next time later that day in one of the cafeteria’s in school. Wonwoo was slouched in a couch beside his friend Junhui with his head resting against his shoulder, eyes closed when he tried to maybe get some sleep. He snapped his eyes open when someone put their hand on his shoulder and he jumped from the sudden contact.

“Wow, sorry. Did not mean to scare you” Wonwoo turned and saw Mingyu standing beside him with a wide smile on his lips. “I accidentally took your pen this morning in class so I thought I’d return it to you” Mingyu was speaking so quickly that Wonwoo almost didn’t register what he said and then he looked at Mingyu’s hand where he was holding a pen, that was indeed his.

“Oh, thanks.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded.

“See you on Monday!” Mingyu said before walking away and Wonwoo looked after him before leaning back onto Junhui’s shoulder again with his eyes closed, trying to sneak in a nap before they were heading to the library.

“Was that the caffeine junkie?” Junhui asked and Wonwoo nodded.

~

Wonwoo had been in the library too long for his liking. What he had wanted to do most of all was go home and sleep but he had forced himself to stay in the library with Junhui, at least until Jihoon joined them so that Junhui didn’t have to be alone. He knew Junhui hated being alone so he made sure to never leave him by himself.

Jihoon had turned up around 5 and when he had sat down at their table Wonwoo had taken his things and left them together, telling them that he desperately needed sleep and headed back to his dormroom.

He had managed to sleep for a fair amount of time but woke up at 2 am and sat up on his bed. He pulled on a pair of slippers before heading down to the cafeteria at the bottom of the dormbuilding. He shuffled into the room while ordering a pizza for himself with the help of his phone and when the order was done he looked up and around the room. The cafeteria was deserted, it being 2 am no sane person would be up.

He noticed someone sitting at one of the tables in the big cafeteria, their face in their hands and Wonwoo frowned and walked towards them.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked when he was a fet feet away from the person whose head whipped up to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was Mingyu.

“Yeah, I’m okay” Mingyu said before letting out a sigh and leaning backwards. He seemed to have forgotten that there were no backrest on the bench and for a second he was falling back with hands flailing before he grabbed the table and pulled himself up again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wonwoo asked, still standing where he had stopped. Mingyu looked back at him before letting out another sigh followed by a groan and he almost laid down on the table because of how tall he was when he stretched his arms out in front of himself.

“I can’t sleep” Mingyu whined and rolled himself from side to side on the table.

“Well that’s what you get for mixing coffee and energy drinks.” Wonwoo said, slowly sitting down in front of Mingyu. “You’ll learn from your mistakes.I did” he mumbled the last part and looked down at his arms that he had crossed in front of himself and was leaning on the table.

Mingyu looked up at Wonwoo in disbelief. “You’ve done it before?” he whispered and Wonwoo stayed quiet but Mingyu could see on him that the answer was yes. “Why didn’t you warn me?” he whined and grabbed at Wonwoo’s arms while pulling himself towards him.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and tried to pull himself out of his hold. “I didn’t realise what you were doing. And dude, it was 7 am. What kind of animal do you think I am that would have a normally functioning brain that early in the morning?”

Mingyu let out a wail and crossed his arms on the table and buried his head in his arms. It was quiet for a while before he looked up at Wonwoo again. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long until I can sleep again?”

Wonwoo thought about it. He had done something similar to Mingyu by mixing a coffee with redbull. “For me it took about 2 days. Then I was knocked out for a day and woke up with the worst hangover”

Mingyu didn’t say anything but his face showed that of complete disbelief before groaning again. Wonwoo’s phone vibrated in his pantpocket and he pulled it out to find himself recieving a call from the pizza place and he answered it before standing up from his seat to walk to the door of the dorm building. He paid the delivery boy before turning back inside. He found Mingyu at the table again and Wonwoo stopped, his plan had been to go back to his room and eat his pizza but he felt sorry for Mingyu who wouldn’t be able to sleep for at least another day so he prayed to god that Mingyu wasn’t the type to hog all the pizza when sharing and he walked to where Mingyu was seated and put down the pizzabox.

“Eat” he said and opened the lid before ripping off a piece for himself, too hungry to even care about finding a knife. Mingyu looked up, first looking at the pizza and then looking at Wonwoo before sitting up straight and Wonwoo continued watching Mingyu who wouldn’t touch the pizza so he sighed, his mouth full of pizza, and ripped a piece to Mingyu before shoving it in his mouth.

Mingyu grabbed at the pizza, stopping it from falling from his mouth and chewed the food, his face turning into a happy smile.

To Wonwoo’s disappointment Mingyu was the type to hog the pizza and it ended with Wonwoo only getting a third of the pizza while Mingyu had eaten the rest. Wonwoo stood up and folded the pizzabox as small as he could to be able to make it fit into the very small hatch to the big bin. He didn’t notice Mingyu’s eyes wandering to look at his exposed arms when he was forcing the box to become smaller. Mingyu had bit his lip quickly released it when he looked back up at Wonwoo’s face to see him looking back at him.

Mingyu had noticed Wonwoo on the first day of lectures. Mainly because he himself was at the university for the first time ever at the time and Wonwoo had been one of the representatives of the uni to show the new students around. Wonwoo probably didn't remember him from that tour but Mingyu had instantly noticed him.

The dark hair that had been pushed back by the summer wind and his face that changed from a mix of tired and annoyed into a smile when one of the other people on the tour had said something funny. And how he scrunched his nose when he laughed at something his fellow tour guide said.

It hadn't been until a day later when Mingyu had realised how handsome Wonwoo was and he had immediately panicked. What if he never saw Wonwoo again? His worries had been relieved when he had entered his first lecture in Economical History and he had seen the black haired male sitting at the top of the lecture hall by himself.

But Mingyu hadn't had the courage to go up and talk to Wonwoo and so he never did, but he felt at ease to know that if he ever wanted to talk to him or felt that he wanted to ask him out for a drink or two, the other would be sitting in the back of the hall for him to find.

They sat together at the table for another hour, talking, before Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s eyes getting heavier by the second and he felt sorry for making Wonwoo stay with him and he gradually stopped his talking and looked at the raven haired boy while he leaned his head on his hand while his elbow was propped up on the table. Wonwoo’s eyes were closed and Mingyu couldn’t helpt but admire how peaceful he looked but he couldn’t let Wonwoo stay with him in the cafeteria just because he himself couldn’t sleep.

“Wonwoo” he called his name, carefully placing his hand on Wonwoo’s arm.

Once again Wonwoo jumped at his touch and his eyes shot open and he looked at Mingyu. “You can go back to your room and sleep if you want to. I’ll just do some more studying” Mingyu said with a soft smile on his lips. Wonwoo kept his eyes on Mingyu, trying to determine if he should sleep of if could stay awake with Mingyu. He decided that he himself would crash if he didn’t sleep more. He nodded and stood up and stretched.

“Well… I’ll see you around Mingyu” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo didn’t want to leave Mingyu alone through the rest of the night but he had to. He turned and walked back to his room.

~

Wonwoo had slept for a few more hours and then woken up to Jihoon spamming his phone with calls that they were to meet up in five minutes, he had then spent the whole day with his friends before coming back to his dormroom. Junhui had headed to a fratparty and Jihoon had a graveyard shift at his job at so he had headed there. Wonwoo had spent his evening by finishing off a book he had started reading and then headed to bed, still not completely over the lack of sleep the last week.

But he was woken up by knocks on his door and he tried to ignore it, it was probably Junhui who was drunk and at those moments it was best to just ignore him. But the knocking didn’t stop and soon enough the person called his name.

“Wonwoo” the voice whined and Wonwoo furrowed his brows, eyes still closed, in wonder. Where did he recognise that voice from? “Wonwoo, I have to talk to you”

Mingyu.

Wonwoo, not really knowing why, was at his door in a few seconds and opened it a bit, and sure enough there Mingyu was standing. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was now matted against his head. But he still looked like he had stepped out a magazine.

“Mingyu? How much is the clock?” Wonwoo asked, his voice still raspy from sleep and it sent chills up Mingyu’s back.

“2 am.” he answered and Wonwoo groaned and leaned his forehead on the door. “But I really need to talk to you.” Mingyu all but forced himself inside Wonwoo’s room, opening the door with one hand as Wonwoo was still too tired to fight him back.

Three weeks into the semester Mingyu had woken up to loud noises in the hallway. It had sounded like people screaming and bumping into walls and it had made him a bit uneasy. In the end he had risen from his bed and opened his door just a little bit to see out into the hallway.

In the hallway he had spotted someone who looked like Wonwoo but who was trying his best to open the door in a very drunken state. One of his hands had been on the handle and the other had been holding a key and was trying to get the key into the keyhole but was so shaky that he couldn't get it into the hole.

Behind him were two people standing, one of them was the blonde boy that had been the second guide at the start of term and the other was a brown haired male with model like features. Both of them seemed of little help to Wonwoo as they seemed to be equally as drunk as Wonwoo.

Just when Mingyu had decided to go over and help the trio Wonwoo had managed to get the key into the door and with quite a loud bang he had opened the door, falling into the room with his friends following him. Mingyu had slowly closed his own door and gone back to bed, the now very distant sounds of giggling in the corridor.

Wonwoo watched Mingyu as the tall male, he had realised that Mingyu wasn’t that much taller than himself but he seemed a lot taller, went and looked around his room. “Well, you tell me what’s so important and I’ll just lay down here and listen to you.” Wonwoo said after closing his door and he laid down on his stomach on his bed, arms under his pillow and eyes closed.

“Well since I haven’t been able to sleep I’ve been thinking a lot” Mingyu started. He picked up a figurine off Wonwoo's shelf and turned it around.

“You know thinking is bad for you Mingyu. It can be dangerous at times” Wonwoo said and he felt it when Mingyu sent a glare his way. Mingyu's gaze burned for a short second at Wonwoo's head before his gaze travelled down his body in the dark.

Mingyu found it odd how the male was able to sleep with no blinds. Sure enough their corridor was on the thrid floor but that would make it even scarier if someone was to look inside through the window when you happen to look out. The small amount of light that came in through the room made it bright enough in the room to see the contours of Wonwoo on the bed. The room remained quiet for a while and Wonwoo almost fell asleep before Mingyu talked again.

“I think I’m in love with you” his voice was very quiet but Wonwoo heard it. He kept his eyes closed but turned his face towards Mingyu instead. This boy, who was so incredibly handsome, as if he had walked straight out of a magazine every time Wonwoo had seen him, must have said something wrong.

“What?” he croaked out, not really believing what Mingyu was saying. It was late enough for Wonwoo's brain to make up its own things.

It was quiet again and Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s uneasiness and he opened his eyes and pushed himself up to sit on his knees. Mingyu was standing by his bookshelf, as if looking over the titles of the books but Wonwoo knew it was too dark in the room to do that.

“What I meant was that… I’d want to take you out on a date. If you want to” Mingyu said, voice becoming more and more quiet. His heart was beating so fast in his chest and he didn’t know if it was an effect of the caffeine kick from the day before or if it was from what he had just said to Wonwoo. Maybe both.

“You… You want to take me out on a date?” Wonwoo asked and he continued watching Mingyu, who didn’t turn away from the bookshelf. It took a few seconds but then he nodded. Wonwoo scratched the back of his head while looking down at his bed before nodding. “Sure. Why not”

Mingyu turned his head so fast that Wonwoo was sure he heard the snap of him breaking his neck. “Re-Really?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded with a small smile on his lips. Mingyu smiled widely and then he nodded to himself. “Okay. I-Uh-We-”

“Let’s wait until the caffeine is out of your system” Wonwoo said and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo didn't mind Mingyu. For the few days he had started to get to know him he liked the kid. He seemed a bit awkward. But in a nice way. And what he had seen of him since the first day of term at the tour he knew he liked his face more than anyone else's.

“Okay, well I’ll let you sleep now” Mingyu said and he went over to the door that he opened. Wonwoo was about to lock the door after him when Mingyu shoved it open again, almost smashing it into Wonwoo who let out a surprised yell and Mingyu stopped.

“Oops” he said, his mind still reeling. Wonwoo didn’t really realise what was happening when Mingyu pressed his lips against his own in a quick and sweet kiss before pulling away and closing the door, leaving Wonwoo shocked in his room.

Mingyu was already halfway down the corridor when the door opened again and Wonwoo yelled at him. “Yah! At least buy me dinner before kissing me!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this! I wrote it in the middle of my jetlag from my trip to nyc so i don't know how good it was. constructive chritiscm is appreciated!


End file.
